Yes, I Hate Her
by GJ7B.X
Summary: Kendall's POV at the end scene of Look Whose Stalking. When Veronica goes to see Logan. My first VM fic. No flames please. LoVe. ONESHOT


Yes, I Hate Her

Do I hate Veronica Mars?

I'm not a big fan of her. Who is really? I didn't really know who she was at first. I just thought she was the iPod girl with the ear wax boyfriend. I didn't think she was the person who made my husband go broke or the girl who stole Logan's heart.

I have to say: I was a little jealous. If you quote me on that, I'll deny everything. I didn't really have feelings for Logan. He was just really good in bed. And I was kind of hoping he would pay for a few things for me. I know he said no at first, but you can easily change a guy's mind if you try hard enough. Trust me, I know.

At the 'Alterna-Prom' I met up with Logan. He called me and I came over. I knocked on the door and before I could even say hello, he pulled me into the hotel room. We didn't even make it to the bed. Hell, we barely even made it to the couch.

In the morning someone knocked on the door. I moaned and rolled over. Logan was groggily getting up. I closed my eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. My eyes snapped open when I heard Veronica's voice. She was saying something like, "Make it a point to see each other after graduation," and "our relationship being epic." I didn't hear everything but I heard enough to want to make her go away. If she was going to be around, I highly doubted that Logan would want our 'relationship' to continue.

So, getting up, I wrapped a robe around myself and walked up behind Logan. As I wrapped my arms around his waist, I said, "Veronica Mars. What a disappointment."

Veronica looked down and it seemed like she was about to cry. Logan didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I kissed the back of Logan's neck to try and get his attention but he still didn't move. I turned and went back into the room. When I turned back around, Logan was walking out into the hall. I rolled my eyes. Why did he like her so much? She wasn't _that_ attractive. She was probably still a virgin.

I remembered the time she called him. I was straddling him and his phone rang. He reached over to pick it up but I grabbed it before he could. I checked the caller ID. It read "Veronica Mars". When I said it out loud, Logan reached up quickly to try and snatch it out of my hand. I didn't make a big deal out of it, but I noticed. He never really cared about who was calling him. He would always check to see who it was, but barely ever answered it. Even when his lawyer called once he didn't answer it. He said that he was paying is lawyer, so whatever his lawyer had to say, it could wait. But when _Veronica Mars_ called he wanted to answer it. I made some comment about a threesome or something like that and he threw the phone across the room.

Anyway, back to the Alterna-Prom morning. When he finally came back into the room, he was wearing a distant and guilty expression. It was so obvious that he loved her. I heard him moan her name once when we were sleeping together. I pretended I hadn't noticed. It was before I knew who she was, so I didn't think it was a big deal.

She has Logan's attention even when she's not around. I have tried so hard to steer him away from her. Even when she was dating Duncan I could tell he had feelings for her.

"Don't worry about her," I told Logan as he walked back into the hotel room. "She's a little bitch."

He didn't answer me. He just walked into his room and closed the door. I could tell when I wasn't wanted. As I got dressed, I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes. Veronica had taken everything from me. My husband was run out of town because she had been taking pictures of me when I was at the Sandpiper hotel. That left me with absolutely no money. So, I figured I could just get stuff from Logan. But I couldn't do that either. I figured when Logan called me the night of the Alterna-Prom, he would be my sugar-daddy. Of course, he would find something else to call it, but you know what I mean. Then the little blonde has to show up and ruin that plan. I had a plan but I couldn't put that into motion after Mars had shown up.

Yes, I hate her.


End file.
